


Satureja

by eorumverba



Series: taetwins [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, taetwins?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: Taemin’s whole body jerks from the surprise and his eyes fly open to see Ace leaning in the doorway. His dark haired ‘twin’ has his familiar sleazy grin on his lips and he waves a hand in Taemin’s direction. “By all means, continue.”





	

“You couldn’t wait?”  


Taemin’s whole body jerks from the surprise and his eyes fly open to see Ace leaning in the doorway. His dark haired ‘twin’ has his familiar sleazy grin on his lips and he waves a hand in Taemin’s direction. “By all means, continue.”

Taemin pouts over at him and shakes his head, letting his hand fall from his cock. “No, you scared me. Broke my concentration.”

“What were you thinking about, Taemin? That cute blonde from the club fucking you? Or were you remembering how it felt to have his cock in your mouth?” Ace’s voice has slipped into the darker, more sensual tone it always takes when he’s trying to get Taemin off.

“No…”

“What then, Taeminnie? Use your words.”

“Thought about you…”

“Be specific.”

Taemin finds his hand wandering back to his cock and he lets the flushed head peep out from between his fingers as he fucks into his hand, hips moving slow and steady. “Thought about you fucking me...wanted you to be rough with me, wanted to to choke me and bite me and call me a slut and-” Taemin takes a shuddering breath, eyes fluttering shut, “wanted to call you oppa.”

“Is that what you wanted, baby?”

Taemin jerks again when the bed dips under Ace’s weight and he shivers, feels Ace’s hand on top of his own. “Want me to touch you here?” his voice is soft and gentle but Taemin knows that’s just part of the act.

“Yes, oppa.”

Ace’s other hand comes up to brush Taemin’s nipple through his thin shirt and when Taemin’s mouth drops open, Ace’s thumb rolls over the hardening nub before travelling to the other. “No bra today, huh?”

Taemin shakes his head and finds that he can’t even raise his hands to tug Ace down for a kiss (god, he _loves_ how Ace kisses him, rough and demanding, all teeth and tongue and soft lips) but Ace knows his body even better than Taemin does himself and kisses him, licking into Taemin’s mouth effortlessly.

“You’re such a pretty girl,” Ace mumbles against Taemin’s lips in between kisses, “so pretty like this for me.”

“Oppa, _please_ ,” Taemin manages to whimper, “please touch me, I need you _inside_ -”

Ace just chuckles and moves away, grabbing the lube from the nightstand while Taemin turns over and spreads his legs. Ace’s hands are cold and Taemin flinches away as Ace grabs his ass cheeks and spreads them, humming low in his throat. “Such a pretty pussy,” he murmurs, “gonna let me fuck you?”

“ _Please_.” Taemin’s voice fades into a moan when Ace twists two lube-slick fingers inside of him and he’s immediately bucking back, biting his lip in an effort to keep quiet.

But then Ace’s fingers twist in his hair to yank him up and he _growls_ out a, “Let me hear you moan for me, pretty girl.”

So Taemin lets him hear, moans long and low when Ace pushes inside of him in one smooth thrust. He’s used too much lube and Ace murmurs a, “Your cunt is so fucking wet, so hot and tight and wet for me. You like me fucking you like this?”

Taemin can only whimper now, hips stuttering into the sheets and back into Ace’s cock. “Oppa, _please_ , I need more I’m so _close_ -”

Ace bends down, the grind of his hips faster now as he murmurs into Taemin’s ear, “Do you want me to touch your clit? Or should I keep fucking your pretty pussy?”

And Taemin _shudders_ because fuck, he would agree to anything Ace suggested now, “Can’t I have both?”

“Tell me what you want, baby.”

“Want you to fuck my pussy and touch my clit, _please_ , oppa.” the words sound so dirty but even that makes Taemin grind into the sheets even quicker, harder. He’s so fucking close and if Ace would just-

Ace’s fingers are in his mouth and Taemin sucks eagerly at them, tastes his own precome and sweat and lube, and when Ace lets his fingers slip from Taemin’s mouth, they slide down the arch of his spine to his hole and push in slow and Taemin comes hard at the sudden stretch, tenses all his muscles and tries to fuck back into Ace’s cock just because he knows what that does to Ace.

But Ace doesn’t come like Taemin had been expecting, he pulls out slow enough for Taemin to feel the stretch and then turns Taemin over, begins to jerk himself of quick and Taemin closes his eyes and opens his mouth wide, shuddering when Ace’s come spatters on his cheeks, his tongue. Ace drags the head of his cock through the mess he’s made on Taemin’s face and murmurs a low, “Open up,” so Taemin does, suckles on the bulbous head of Ace’s cock until it’s clean.

“Thank you, oppa.”  



End file.
